


Una Necesidad de Recuerdos

by SailorMartin3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading The Books, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMartin3/pseuds/SailorMartin3
Summary: A Need For Memories in Spanish. I used a translation app online. Please let me know if it is anywhere close to what it should be but what I can tell, from my limited ability to read Spanish, it seems to be close.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville/Luna ?, One-sided Severus/Lily, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, implied Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Una Necesidad de Recuerdos

**Capítulo 1 –**

**La llegada del trío –**

Los tres Merodeadores regresaban a sus salas comunes después de sus clases. Había sido un día largo y además de eso habían logrado lograr con éxito algunas de sus mejores bromas hoy. Aunque cansados estaban perfectamente felices.

"Oye, Prongs, ¿no es ese el fénix de Dumbledore?" preguntó un desconcertado Remus.

"Sí," confirmó James.

Hubo un destello de luz y el fénix dejó una sola pluma más una nota en el piso frío. James se inclinó para recogerlo.

"Espero, no nos metimos en demasiados problemas con nuestras bromas," bromeó Sirius, pero había una tensión subyacente en su voz. Un Dumbledore enojado fue realmente aterrador incluso para Sirius.

"Que James lea el mensaje y nos enteraremos," dijo Remus. "No es que sea la primera vez que su plan se haya vuelto loco, Padfoot."

Sirius se quejó. "Lea la nota."

"Bueno, ESTO es raro, incluso para Dumbledore," dijo James en un tono preocupado. "Nos ha pedido que nos reunamos en la Sala de Requisitos. Y yo no sabía que él siquiera sabía de esta habitación."

"Sí, seguramente ES raro," dijo Sirius. "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando...? Creo que deberíamos ir a la vez. Después de todo, es el director de la llamada," bromeó Sirius.

Los Merodeadores volvieron sus pasos y se dirigieron hacia el séptimo piso. Cruzaron el enorme tapiz que representaba el tonto intento de Bernabé el Barmy de entrenar trolls para el ballet.

Y frente al tapiz esperaba el propio Dumbledore.

"Vengan, niños, solo los estábamos esperando," dijo, con los ojos centelleando hacia ellos.

"Señor, ¿podemos preguntar la razón por la cual somos llamados en este godd ...., Quiero decir, hora impía..?" preguntó Sirius, ruborizándose después de casi jurar frente al director. Los merodeadores, aunque eran alborotadores, respetaban a Dumbledore.

"Bueno, entra, explicaremos estas circunstancias bastante inusuales,".dijo Dumbledore logrando aumentar su anticipación. Caminó tres veces frente a la pared concentrándose duro. De repente apareció una puerta en la pared. Los merodeadores para quienes esto no era gran cosa no parecían tan sorprendidos, pero parecía extraño ver a su director haciendo esto en lugar de uno de ellos.

Pero, estaban en una sorpresa de su vida cuando entraron en la habitación. Estaba lujosamente amueblado con un montón de sofás suaves y bolsas de frijoles. Sin embargo, lo que más les sorprendió fueron las personas en la habitación.

En las sillas estaban sentados su compañero de piso y amiga Lily Evans, en quien James tenía un gran enamoramiento, sus compañeros Gryffindors Frank; Alice; Arthur; Molly; su jefe de la casa, la profesora McGonagall vistiendo sus típicas túnicas verdes (Sirius siempre se lamentaba por el color) y, su archienemigo y el objetivo de la mayoría de sus bromas, Severus Snape.

"¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín están haciendo aquí?" exclamó Sirius redondeando sobre Dumbledore. "¿Y por qué todos nos reunimos aquí?"

"Señor Black, déjame explicarlo. Debo una explicación a todos ustedes e incluso a nuestros otros tres invitados. Por favor, no me interrumpas antes de terminar mi explicación. Nos quedaremos en esta habitación durante bastantes días. Como todos sabemos que esta sala nos puede proporcionar todo lo que necesitamos.”

Sirius mostró todas las señales de interrupción, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada después de recibir un resplandor de Remus.

"Ahora esto puede sonar gracioso para la mayoría de ustedes reunidos aquí, pero hay tres personas del futuro reunidas aquí, aunque todavía no pueden verlas. Nos leían dos libros del futuro, que nos ayudarían a cambiar nuestro futuro para mejor."

"¿Personas...? ¿Del futuro..? ¿Es esto una especie de broma, Albus?" exclamó McGonagall. James nunca había visto su cara con un aspecto tan completamente divertido. Además, apenas podía aguantar su risa. Sin embargo, la visión de su archienemigo junto con el amor de su vida en la misma habitación hirvió sus entrañas de ira. Más aún, ya que sabía que eran buenos amigos en los años anteriores de Hogwarts.

"No, Minerva." rió Dumbledore. "Lamentablemente, esto no es una broma. Es un hecho.."

"Director, ¿quiénes son estas tres personas?" cuestionó Lily.

"Excelente pregunta, Lily Flower", cantó Sirius.

"No me llames Lily Flower, Black," miró Lily. Además, incluso Dumbledore tuvo que reconocer el hecho de que su resplandor era aterrador. Sirius se calló para siempre. Severus sonrió.

James estaba a punto de tomar represalias cuando Dumbledore levantó la mano para detener la pelea.

"Niños, esto es realmente importante para olvidar nuestra rivalidad casa, incluso si por estos pocos días. Están sucediendo cosas extrañas, sin duda al respecto. Pero si esto puede garantizar un futuro mejor, entonces debemos estar de acuerdo con esto.

"Bueno, hay algunas cosas a tener en cuenta. En primer lugar en ninguna cuenta Juzgue a una persona antes del final de ambos libros, y en segundo lugar, no se sorprenda tan cuando se le revela las identidades de las personas del futuro. Antes de traerlos, déjame decirte sus nombres.

"Son HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER y RONALD WEASLEY."

La gente en la habitación se quedó sin aliento. Y el rostro de James y Arthur valía la pena mirar. Dumbledore entendió su difícil situación y continuó, "El futuro señor Potter es el hijo de James y Lily."

En esta declaración, una Pequeña explosión subió.

"¡Sí!" gritó James con alegría. "¡Evans es mi esposa!"

Remus sonrió.

"¡Bien hecho compañero, ella ve el lado más suave en ti después de todo!" Sirius dijo.

Lily parecía gobsmacked. McGonagall sonrió y también Dumbledore.

"No puedo creer que te cases con él, Lily," dijo Alice. Lily sonrió ligeramente.

"Yo, supongo que no eres tan malo..." dijo Lily lentamente. James gritó. Nadie notó que la cara de Snape perdió todo su color.

Dumbledore continuó, “Y Señor Ron es el hijo de Arthur y Molly."

El dicho pueblo se sonrojó un tomate rojo de remolacha. Las otras personas en la habitación aplaudieron. Incluso Snape.

"Bueno, ahora déjenos darles la bienvenida," rió Dumbledore. "Los hemos hecho esperar mucho tiempo."

Con un estallido, los encantos de Desilusión se levantaron y la gente en la sala obtuvo su primera visión de la gente del futuro.


End file.
